Poly-si is a key component for integrated circuits and photovoltaics. Poly-si has long been used as the conducting gate material in MOSFET and CMOS processing technologies, etc. Poly-si is generally formed on a poly-si by pyrolyzing silane (SiH4) at 580 to 650° C. Generally, poly-si layers are deposited using 100% silane or 20-30% silane (diluted in nitrogen) both at a pressure of 25-130 Pa (0.2 to 1.0 Torr). However, other deposition techniques are also used, for example, low-pressure chemical-vapor deposition (LPCVD). Sadly, poly-si photovoltaics, although low cost, do not currently provide acceptable efficiencies for large-scale use.